Em Pedaços
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Enquanto procurava uma tábua para me salvar sozinho, quebrava cada uma das que ofereceu a mim.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Sumario:** Enquanto procurava uma tábua para me salvar sozinho, quebrava cada uma das que ofereceu a mim.

**N/A:** Surtos Aleatórios de 4º Grau. Hyuugacest. Se não curte, não leia.

**Em pedaços**

**-by Sini**

"_- Agradeço pelo apoio que recebo nesse momento."_

A guerra que uniu todas as nações ninjas em um único exército findou-se. Houve dor e morte; com nossa vitória, alegria e esperança. Com esse fim todos tivemos cicatrizes tão profundas que ainda que o mundo não tenha caído em mãos erradas, ele mudou. E assim, como uma pessoa atingida pelo juuken, as marcas são muito mais internas que externas.

Tudo que penso soa tão clichê, tudo que vejo é tão absurdamente clichê que é irônico pensar que isso é real.

As reconstruções seguiram em ritmo acelerado, choramos a morte de pessoas que amamos, que conhecemos por uma vida, que lutaram ao nosso lado, que vimos por um instante, que nunca vimos na nossa frente.

Esse mês que se segue, não vai estar apenas na história de Konoha, estará na do mundo. Em um momento de escolhas e felicitações, na próxima semana Naruto será Hokage, finalmente.

Contudo, neste momento, neste exato momento, outra pessoa assume um cargo. Hyuuga Hinata é a nova líder de nosso clã. E eu, o Anbu oficialmente responsável por sua segurança neste evento, em todos os segundos que se seguirem.

"_- Com muita alegria aceito esta posição que me é oferecida, e posso dizer que_ _tenho grandes planos para o nosso futuro."_

Ela agora tem tudo o que os anciões acreditavam ser necessário para liderar o clã Hyuuga; mas eles não percebem que Hinata é ainda mais. A duras penas, aprendeu que, em certos instantes, tem de engolir sua timidez, esquecer a fragilidade e ser firme. Sua determinação inspira aos mais jovens, a mim e até aos mais velhos, pessoas que por tantas vezes transformaram em mil estilhaços suas aspirações e jogaram no mais fundo poço sua autoconfiança. Mas mesmo que tenha amadurecido e crescido tanto, àquela velha Hinata ainda está ali.

**(Permita-me ser um ladrão e ter algo de você em mim.)**

Não sou um herói, não posso ser um príncipe num cavalo branco; quando caí eu quebrei e não soube colar os pedaços. Vivi por anos num caminho de ruína, rancor, mágoa e ódio. Enquanto procurava uma tábua para me salvar sozinho, quebrava cada uma das que ofereceu a mim.

Queria que aparentasse estar pior do que eu. Pisava nas mãos que me ofereciam ajuda, escalando um monte que nunca existiu. Infeliz é aquele que rejeita as oportunidades de ser feliz.

"_- Para finalizar este discurso, eu peço a vocês, membros de minha família, que_ _escolham com muita calma e sabedoria, pois minha primeira medida como líder_ _desta família é lhes fazer uma proposta. Dou-lhes duas opções e a que possuir_ _maior adesão será realizada; independente do que muitos pensam, somos uma_ _única família e, por isso, iguais."_

Foi um raio laranja que mudou minha vida, que mudou provavelmente o mundo. Enquanto fomos todos cegos, você era a única que podia ver. Não sei se pode ter o herói, nem os sentimos que vivem em vocês. Porém, nós sabemos quem esteve apoiando-o, não é mesmo?

Eu não sou um cara feliz, nem ao menos bom. Eu perdi os meus sonhos, envenenei minha alma, não tenho certeza do futuro; não sei mais o que busco, tenho perseguido os seus sonhos já que os meus não existem mais.

Hinata, agora sou eu que devo perguntar, será que um dia você poderá me aceitar? Aceitar o que sou e o que fui?

"_- Se somos iguais, não pode haver uma marca que nos diferencie. Então, em_ _um mês ou todos, carregaremos o mesmo fardo, ou ninguém mais poderá_ _possuí-lo. Por favor, reitero que pensem bem."_

**.:End:.**

**N/A:** Eu amo hyuugaces, Nejihina é fofo para além das contas e, se estiver muito podre, ignorem porque a muito não escrevo.

Para qualquer coisa, entrem em contado comigo.

Se quiser mandar um comentário agradeço, se não, obrigado por ter perdido seu tempo lendo isso.

Sini


End file.
